


Rainy Day DN babies~♡

by carebearos



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Chibi, Doodles, Fanart, Gen, Rainy day blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearos/pseuds/carebearos
Summary: Just a bunch of chibi doodles inspired by a string of cold days. :3
Relationships: n/a
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Rainy Day DN babies~♡

**Author's Note:**

> I love cold bed-weather days, so here. :)

The twins love breakfast, so they’re warming up with hot cocoa.

Satoshi is all bundled up and is catching up on sleep.

Saehara has been marathoning kdrama. ~~He had fallen down the “one-more-episode trap” and has not slept a wink… ~~(Please don’t do this, friends!)~~~~

And Daisuke’s sketching the day away.

Which one are you?^^


End file.
